Fictional Characters, Inc.
Cast * Sulley/James P. Sullivan - Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola (Tarzans and Sheenas) * Mike Wazowski - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) * Boo - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach Movies and Bleach TV Series) * Randall Boggs - Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief/Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Sea of Monsters) * Fungus - Captain Hook (w/ Mr. Smee as an extra; Peter Pan) * Waternoose - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Roz - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Celia Mae - Merida (Brave) * Celia's Snakes - Mice (Cinderella) * Smitty and Needleman - Nico and Pedro (RIO) * George Sanderson - Winnie The Pooh * Charlie - Frodo Baggins (w/ Sam Gamgee as an extra; The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Spike Jones - ??? * Waxford - Monkey (w/ Mantis as an extra; Kung Fu Panda) * Chaoobly - Wollie (Cats Don't Dance) * Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) * Chuck - Blu (RIO) * Rivera - Simba (The Lion King) * Betty - Anna (Frozen) * Bob Peterson - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Pupils - Kristoff (Frozen), ??? and ??? * Ted Pauley - The Beast (Beauty and The Beast) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Lumiere (w/ Cogsworth as an extra; Beauty and the Beast) * Bud Lucky - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) * Lucky's Assistant - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Harley P. Gerson - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Harley's Assistant - Rafael (RIO) * Lanky Schmidt - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Marge - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * The CDA - the White Witch's Army (the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and Wardrobe) and King Miraz's Army (the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Teacher - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children - Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baby Smitty - Dumbo * News Reporter - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Fire Breathing Monster - Charizard (Pokemon) * Jerry - Shrek * Robot Boy - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Phlegm Bile - Zekrom (Pokemon) * Ms. Flint - Wyldstyle Lucy (The Lego Movie) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Woody (Toy Story) * Childrens' Screams - Various Female and Male Anime * A Kid That Mike Entertained - Hinata (Naruto) * Rex (In The Outtakes) - Olaf (Frozen) Trivia * In This Film, Rukia Does Her Atomic Breath 4 Times In This Movie. The First Time Is When After Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Fall In The Trash And Their Mouths Filled Up With Books Then The Speaker Lands On Their Heads. The Second Time She Uses Her Atomic Breath Is When Dumbo Bites Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's Hands. The Third Is When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Caused Her To Activate The Islands. The Fourth Except It Is The Strong Atomic Breath When She Finishes Off Luke Castellan. Also In The Film, The 1954 Godzilla Theme Is Played In The Intro and When She Is In Revenge After She Scares The Fiction Characters at Harryhausen's. * In This Film, Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola Become Very Fond Of Rukia After Their First Encounter While Trying To Receive Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's Paperwork To Lady Tremaine For Them. * Rukia Kuchiki Is 1973 Godzilla In This Film Because She had a plain, streamlined body, a short neck and silver, puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. The face looks more friendlier than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes. The eyes of Rukia Kuchiki were movable and had movable eyelids. *Luke Castellan is Rukia's Monster While The Other Is Zekrom. *She Did A Tail Slide Kicking Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Making Them Topple Over Before They Sprayed Themselves Instead Of Sneezing At Them. *She Sang Snake Eater (Tunnel Version) Instead Of Beauty and The Beast While She Is Using The Toilet in Potty Break Scene *Rukia Kuchiki Knocked Down The TV By Using Her Tail Swipe Attack On The TV and Did A Tail Slide Drop Kicking The CD Collection To Make The Stack Collaspe. Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Movies Spoofs